change
by blackheart555
Summary: when Zane's girlfriend Amanda misses her ex Terry Zane decides to be more like him. no flames please.
1. Chapter 1

I walked down the street with my arm around my girlfriend Amanda. We had been dating for a year now. (If you don't know her read no more nindroid) we were going to the movies on a date. We stood in the line deciding what we'll watch when I saw she was looking over at something.

"What are you looking at?" she quickly looked back at me

"It's my ex" I looked over at him he had black hair and blue eyes he was wearing a t-shirt and some jeans.

"How did you guys break up?"

"well I thought he died in a fire then a few years later he came to my door and said he was alive but I was already with you so I had to say no to him…" she said sadly

"I made the right choice" she kissed me on the cheek. I don't think she did she was awesome and deserves a guy like that not a nerd like me. I wasn't the definition of cool he was. We walked into the movies and took a seat in the middle row.

She had to settle with me. I'm going to change for her.

I walked her back to her apartment after the movies we walked up to the stairs she kissed me on the cheek. Honestly we only kissed on the lips once and that was when I turned human. I walked back to the ship alone in the dark.

I was about a mile away when this dark figure pushed me down.

"What are you doing with my girl?" I saw it was her ex.

"You've been separated for 2 years now" he kicked me in the stomach

"You're her new boyfriend" he laughed "you don't deserve her" I looked down.

"I don't know how" he laughed and gave me a hand.

"I'll teach you tomorrow meet me at the mall at 11:00" I nodded as he walked off I got up he kicked me hard. I climbed up the chain and headed to my room. Kai and Jay were in the game room playing video games and Cole was in the training room punching a sand bag.

I walked into my room and changed into my pajamas and went to bed.


	2. Chapter 2

_The next morning_

I woke up at 9:12 I got dressed in a white t-shirt and a pair of khakis with some tennis shoes. I walked into the kitchen and grabbed an apple. I slid down the chain and walked to the mall. I opened the door and walked in it was 10:50.

I walked around for a while until I saw him he was wearing jeans and a green shirt. I walked over to him "hey terry" he looked over at me.

"Zane! I was about to punch you" he looked at me.

"This will be my greatest challenge yet" I slightly smiled. He walked me over to Hollister. He picked out a couple pairs of pants a few shirts and a jacket. After that we went over to Vans and got me a black and blue pair of tennis shoes.

After that he took me to the hair stylist "what are we doing here". "A cool hairstyle"

They put me in the chair and he gave her a picture she smiled and started to cut. The next thing I know she took my hair and started to stab a needle into it. I closed my eyes not knowing the horror of what she just did.

I slowly opened them to see my blond hair down like Cole's and brown highlights I looked hot. I looked at terry who was smiling.

"Let's get some lunch" we walked to a Mexican restaurant. We sat by the window when I saw a few girls staring at us when Tyler looked back and gave them a look. They giggled as one of them came over and gave him her number.

After lunch he took me to a jewelry place I whispered "why are we here" he smiled. We walked in as I stayed by the door when I saw him grab a packet with the words lip piercing. I ran out of there he was faster than me though and brought me to the chair.

"Oh hell no! Terry this isn't funny" the clerk walked over with a stabbing thing. I stood still and shut my eyes when I felt it go through my skin as I screamed. Then he whispered something else in her ear and she quickly stabbed three holes in my ear.

I looked at him and smiled "you look good". One hour later he brought me to the electronics store and got me an iPhone and some headphones. "Why are you helping me so much?"

"I want my girl to have a good boyfriend if she doesn't have me"

"Understandable… thank you"

"No problem"  
"sees you tomorrow"

"Ok" I walked home by the time I got home it was 5:11 I had lots of bags I took out the piercings and got on regular cloths and a hoodie so no highlights will show.

I climbed up the rope and walked through the hallway and to my room I put my bags in my closet and walked to the kitchen and made dinner it was rice and chicken. At 6:33 I called everyone in for dinner I sat down and hid my face I ate quickly and went to bed.

_In the morning_

I ran over to the bathroom with my bags and took a shower, I blow-dried my hair, brushed it, put on my earrings, my nose ring, put on my jeans and my shirt shoes and hoodie. I took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom.


	3. Chapter 3

Everyone was eating breakfast I walked down the stairs and looked into the kitchen.

"Zane is that you!" I heard Jay from the other room I thought now or never. I walked to view and walked about 5 steps until Lloyd saw me.

"O…M….G…Zane?" they all looked at me now there jaws dropped I looked over at Nya who blushed.

"When did you do this?" Kai walked over to me "are these piercings?"

I heard Cole from the other side of the room "I like him"

All heads shot towards him "what"

I finally said something "do you not like it"

"No no… but you look like you're going to mug someone" Kai said I laughed "perfect"

I sat down when my phone went off I started to text "whoa Zane you got an iPhone… who's the new girlfriend?"

"What no it's my new friend"

"That's it he's gay"

"No just a friend" I saw Amanda's text and jumped out of my seat **  
meets me at the mall at the food court**

I ran out of the room

"It's just a phase" I heard Sensei say I ran to the mall. When I walked in I started to head to the food court when I saw her. I walked over to her and tapped her on the shoulder.

"What are you doing?"

"It me"

"What"

"Zane"

"Zane? OMG what did you do"

"I'm like terry"

"… Terry why?"

"You miss him"

"But I love you" I kissed her on the lips for a long time I never wanted to let go we did until she pushed away and looked at my face.

"Let's see how this works out"


	4. Chapter 4

I got dressed in a tusk Terry gave me as I got on a pair of shades and my piercings I was taking Amanda Jay and Nya to this club called neon. I walked out and yelled for Nya and Jay they walked out as Jay gave her his hand she just looked at me and blushed.

She wore a red dress and blue heels Jay wore a black tucks. We walked to Amanda's apartment I knocked on her door she opened it she wore a blue dress with a black over fabric over it and some blue neon shoes.

When we got there we stood in line as Nya and Amanda talked about each other's lives until we got to the front of the line.

"Names"

"Zane"

"Amanda"

"Jay"

"Nya"

"Ok go right head" we walked in it was huge there was a stage where random people got up and sang like idiots it was hilarious. Amanda immediately wanted to dance with Nya I walked over to try and find Terry.

When I saw him he was hanging out with three other girls, Amanda came over to me.

"Hey Terry"

"Hey Zane you made it!"

"Hey Terry" Amanda said with no enthusiasm. He came over and hugged her

"It's been a long time" she smiled

"Yeah" then he went over to the counter and gave me a little drink with a brown liquid in it.

"What's this?"

"Dude seriously it's a shot" I looked at him "alcohol" I guessed "yes Zane its alcohol"

"But I'm only 15"

"And I'm 16" he took a shot "woooo" I grabbed the small drink from his hand and he grabbed one for Amanda. She looked at me as I swallowed and brought the cold drink to my lips and swallowed. It was bitter and it got me this 'buzz' I'm guessing that's what they call it.

I saw Amanda chug hers down I looked at Terry who smiled at me. 6 shots later I walked over to Jay he and Nya were sitting down at a table. I and Amanda walked over

"Jay-Jay is _burp_ do you have an uhm" I laughed along with Amanda "I forgot"

"Zane are you ok?" Jay asked "I just had a couple of shots" I passed him one

"C'mon Jay" I saw him look into the little glass and looking back up at me I was swaying back and forth. "Ok only one" he swigged the drink down.

_4 shots later_

"Hey Zane… hey Zane"

"Yeah"

"We should-go sing"

"Oh my god oh my god Jay that's a great idea you're the best at ideas"

"Zane you're the best at… what are we talking about"

"I don't know" a big man walked up to us

"I think you've had enough" he grabbed all 4 of us and led us outside we walked to the ship it was parked and we climbed on.

"We-we should make our own shots"

"That's a great idea" we walked into the kitchen where Cole and Kai were.

"I'm missing a shoe" I heard Amanda yell

"What happened?" Kai said catching his sister before she fell after a few minutes we all blacked out.


End file.
